The blind freak
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Tori is legally blind and is tortured at school, but when a new kid at school comes he knows what she is going through because of a tradgey that struck his family(rates T to be safe)


Blind freak

**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot!_**

Tori's POV

The blind freak, that's my nickname. Yes I am legally blind, and I hate it. I'm tripped in the hallway, my stuff is taken and I never know about it. I dream about surgery but that's way too expensive. Everyone is a jerk. I sit alone. I guess in simple terms my life sucks. Oh well I'm at school right now trying to find my locker. That's a problem in itself. Then someone decided to trip me. So my stuff went flying everywhere but then I felt a hand set my stuff on my arms.

"Who are you?" I asked and I heard a chuckle. It was a dude.

"I'm Beck did you miss the nametag?" he asked. But he didn't make me feel dumb it feels nice.

"I'm blind can you pass me my cane please?" I asked and he sighed.

"Um I think someone took it" he said. "HEY DUDE GIVE THAT BACK!" I heard him scream then bone against bone and I cringed and my cane was in my hand. This may be weird but I hugged the dude out of pure joy.

"Thank you so much." I said and he helped me up and took off my sunglasses. "Can I have them back I don't wanna scare young children?" I said and he laughed and handed them to me.

"Sorry I just wanted to see you without glasses I'm Beck by the way" He said smiled. No one has ever cared about me this much at school.

"I'm Tori and its cool." I said and he grabbed my hand and shook it I smiled.

"So what class do you have?" Beck asked and I got out my schedule and ran my fingers across it.

"English with Ryestone you?" I asked.

"me to let me walk you there?" he said and took my cane." Don't worry I'll give it back when we get there I promise." He said.

"Why are you being so kind and not making fun of me like the others?" I asked and he stopped.

"Because my cousin was blind and she committed suicide because of the torture she went through at school. I found her in her room hanging above her bed and a note that explained it all. From that day on I vowed to be nice to anyone so they wouldn't do what she did." He said and I hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry for your loss and thanks for being so nice I know what your cousin went through." I said and sighed and Beck began moving again and we stayed silent until we got to class.

"Miss. Vega and Mr. Oliver how nice of you to show up please take a seat." Mrs. Ryestone said sternly and we did.

At Lunch

I was walking there and heard the usual names from the poplars.

"Hey blind freak where's the body guard?" I heard the queen of populars Jade.

"He's not my body guard he was just being nice unlike you guys so just leave me alone." I said and walked to my lunch table and sat there. I don't eat because everybody calls me fat.

"Hey Tori do you mind if I sit with you?" I heard Beck say and I jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you" he said and sat down I laughed.

"It's okay I'm used to it." I said and sighed.

"Why aren't you getting anything for lunch?" Beck asked and I laughed a sad laugh.

"Isn't it obvious I'm fat?" I sighed and felt a tear fall but Beck wiped it away.

"What are you talking about your not fat your beautiful and don't forget it." Beck said and I smiled. No one has ever called me beautiful. My mom calls me pretty or cute but never beautiful. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Beck that means a lot." I said and smiled. He hugged me from the side and I laughed. Then he left and came back and told me to taste something. It was strawberry ice cream. "Mmmm this is my favorite."

"Then it's yours keep it you need to eat." Beck said and I began to eat it slowly. Then I felt something cold on my nose. Beck had put ice cream on my nose. So I did it back, I just don't know where. Eventually both of us were covered in ice cream then I heard that voice.

"Hey what are you doing sitting with the blind freak you should be sitting with us?" Jade said I groaned.

"Nah your mean and mean people aren't my friend so why don't you pull down the skirt because it's playing peek a boo with your butt and its gross" Beck said and I burst into laughter. I knew she was embarrassed after she left Beck brought my hand up to his for a high five.

" Best. Comeback. Ever." I said and continued to laugh and Beck wiped the ice cream off me.

**_Two months later_**

"Beck I'm nervous" I said Beck was my boyfriend now and his dad offered to do my surgery for **_free_**! I felt him squeeze my shoulders and kiss my temple.

"You'll be fine and I promise to be the first person you see." Beck said and I smiled then I heard my name.

"I guess it's my turn." I said and Beck kissed me passionately.

"I'll see you after words princess." Beck said and guided me to the room and kissed my forehead and I heard a door shut. Then a mask was put on me and I fell into a deep sleep.

**_Four hours later_**

I woke up in darkness but I felt someone holding my hand. "beck is that you?"

"Yeah Tor I'm right here are you ready?" he asked me and I sat up.

"Course I am I wanna see what my boyfriend looks like." I said and Beck laughed then I felt tape being pulled off my face. I blinked a few times and saw a figure. He had shaggy black/brown hair and olive skin. It was Beck. "Beck it's you?"

"Yeah princess it's me" He said and pulled me into a tight hug. I began to cry out of joy. Beck pulled away and took me to a long mirror. "see your not fat they were liars. You're beautiful Tor." I began to cry again. I had long brown hair and eyes. I am skinny not fat like they said.

"Thank you so much Beck." I said between the tears.

"Anything for my princess" Beck replied and gently kissed me.

The end


End file.
